


So Sorry

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: A/N: Credit to- @making-a-better-me Chuck comes back saying" hey this is not working out soooo this is embarrassing but im sending you back Mary





	So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Credit to- @making-a-better-me Chuck comes back saying" hey this is not working out soooo this is embarrassing but im sending you back Mary

When Mary first came back, you were excited. You’d heard so much about her from the boys, that you felt like you truly knew her. Of course, it was a bit awkward at first. Things had changed for vastly over the years, that it was taking it’s toll.

And then she left, leaving you to pick up the pieces. You’d been with Dean for a few years, and you’d never seen him like this. You did your best to just be there for him, to support him, and keep him from diving off the deep end.

After the funeral in Canada, you snapped. You were standing in front of the house with her, glaring. Sam and Dean were staring at you, shocked. Dean wanted to step in, if only to drag you off to the motel. Sam wasn’t sure what to think. He’d tried giving her the benefit of the doubt.

“I’m their _mother_ , of course I’m going to be in their lives.” She shot back.

You rolled your eyes. “So you can drive to another country to the funeral of someone you met once, years ago, but can only text your son maybe once a week?” The loathing was dripping off every word. “I have ex’s I talk to more than you talk to them. I’ll tell you now, get the hell out of our lives, and _stay_ out.”

She went to slap you, but was surprised when her wrist was caught by someone else. Your eyebrows went up when you saw Chuck. “Hey.” He said a bit awkwardly. His blue eyes went to Mary. “So, here’s the thing…” He let her arm go, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, this?” His chin motioned to her. “Isn’t really working out. I’m gonna have to send you back.” He gave her that small ‘I’m sorry’ smile.

“Amara brought her back, wouldn’t she have a reason?” Sam asked, confused.

He sighed. “That’s what Dean’s heart wanted more than anything. What Amara fails to realize is that what you want, isn’t always what you need.” Chuck shrugged. “Just because a child wants ice cream sundaes for dinner, does that mean they should get one?”

Dean shook his head. “Just like that? You’re gonna kill her?” There was no way he’d let that happen.

Chuck smiled, his eyes lighting up. “No, Dean. I’m bringing her home to the boys she remembers. Where she was happy.”

A moment later, they were gone, leaving the three of you with mixed feelings.


End file.
